Deception
by Kanelous
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of Naraku, Newly mated, Kagome and Inuyasha have moved into their own hut just outside the village in Inuyasha's forest. Sesshomaru shows up six months later, to check up on his pack and discovers Inuyasha's deception. Rating will be adjusted as more chapters are added.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The whelp was a disgrace, this he already knew. However, it seemed that the half breed's shame knew no bounds. Turning the missive over in his hands he looked out the window, ruminating. It had been during his last visit to the village to check on Rin that he had heard from his little girl that Inuyasha had been absent from his home with the miko as of late, and was not to be seen or heard from for many days at a time. His ward was like the miko, a caring individual with a kind heart. It had been for this reason he knew that his ward had mentioned the miko. As she had told him that the miko had been sad the last time she had seen her, and was concerned about her. His ward did not wish to see the miko, whom she considered a close friend, and looked up to as a mother figure sad, or unhappy.

This he thought was odd, as he had thought that his half brother had mated the miko. Since the defeat of Naraku, the small group had decided to settle in the village; Inuyasha and the miko shared a hut in Inuyasha's forest, not far from Kaede's own hut where Rin stayed. After dropping Rin off, with a pat to the head, and a cheery goodbye from his ward he had walked towards the Miko's hut. How very odd he thought that the brash, and possessive hanyou was gone from the village, and his miko. He knew Inuyasha to be possessive of the woman, unwilling even in some instances to share her with the miko's kit. Where had the whelp gone? As a newly mated pair, his half brother's instincts would have insisted that he stay close to his mate.

It didn't make sense, as he had walked closer to the miko's hut he smelled only her scent, it smelled as if his half brother had not been anywhere near their hut in days. In fact, as she came out to greet him, he took another discreet sniff of her scent, and received a partial answer. The miko didn't smell strongly of his brother, and could detect no scent mark on her. He was beginning to suspect that she didn't bare a mating mark either, however he would have to have the miko pull the collar of her kimono aside to confirm his suspicions.

It had been during their final days before the defeat of Naraku that he had come to a tentative truce with Inuyasha's group. He had no real interest in the slayer, or the monk. However, the Miko by virtue of having been claimed by Inuyasha meant that she was pack. As alpha, it was his duty to oversee his packs welfare, which meant the Miko, and her kit were included.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice was soft, and welcoming. He hadn't seen her in six months since the hanyou, Naraku's defeat. He'd been busy, and had been unable to relieve himself of the duty to his lands until recently, to come and check up on Rin, and the rest of his pack.

"Miko, it has been brought to this Sesshomaru's attention that the half breed has not been around as of late. Where is my idiot brother?" A small little frown brought down the corner of her lips, and her brow creased. The Miko didn't give anything away, however there was a subtle change in her scent. She smelled of rain. It was sadness that tinged her scent. "Do you have time for tea my lord?" Not waiting for an answer, she turned her back, and walked back inside – she knew I would follow. I wanted answers, and I wasn't leaving until she told me what I wanted to know.

As she busied herself gathering the tea pot, and tea leaves, and placed the kettle on the fire I watched her. The scent of rain was stronger now in the hut, and I could tell as the minutes passed by that she was straining to control herself in front of me. She brought out the cups, and set them on the tray by the teapot. She had yet to say anything, and I was growing impatient.

"Miko." She started, startled out of whatever thoughts had been occupying her mind. She looked up at me, unsettled. "Sesshomaru, I do not know where Inuyasha is. I have not seen him in almost a month." As she finished speaking, she reached over the fire and grabbed the now boiling kettle and poured the water in the tea pot. She set the kettle down, and brought the tray between them – ready to serve once the tea had finished steeping.

It wasn't the answer I wanted, and she knew it. She refused to look at me. Her eyes were cast down, and her hands were clenched on her lap. He was going to have to drag the answers out of her it seemed. "Miko, my brother declared you as his chosen before the pack, shortly before I left after Naraku's defeat. It has been six months since that time and his scent is barely noticeable on you. What happened after I left?"

A pink blush bloomed on the Miko's face, her scent lacing with a slight twinge of embarrassment. Humans were easily embarrassed. The miko reached for the tea pot, and poured the tea. She reached for my cup and placed it in front of me, and took her cup in her hands. He felt her conflict, her aura was flickering, and her brow had a slight crease. "My lord, two weeks after you left Inuyasha and I moved into our hut and we were…." And here she stuttered, her cheeks colouring again. "We were intimate. I had asked Inuyasha before we consummated our relationship, what it meant to be mated by youkai customs, and he told me that once we shared intimacies, that meant that we were mated. I spoke with Sango, and she said that she didn't know much about youkai customs when it came to mating, and that if that's what Inuyasha had said then that must be what was required to be recognized as mates. That time when we first moved in together was the first, and last time I was intimate with Inuyasha." Looking down at the floor, she softly spoke again. "I asked Inuyasha if we could be married by my human tradition as well as youkai custom, and he told me that being mated was enough. It was a month or so after we had moved in together that he became distant, and started leaving the village. At first only a few days at a time, and then his trips got longer." Here she looked down at her tea cup, visibly upset. "My kit recently left for training at a kitsune village for the winter, it was a few days after that, that Inuyasha left. He never let me know he was leaving, I woke up one morning to find him gone. I have not seen him since that day."

Taking a last sip of my tea, I set the cup down. "Miko, loosen the collar of your kimono so that I can see the left juncture of your neck and shoulder." Looking slightly confused, but willing to obey, the miko gently loosened the folds of her kimono and pulled her collar aside. Inspecting her bare skin, it was as I had suspected, the hanyou had not mated the miko. There was no mating mark.

The whelp had lied, and willfully deceived his chosen. His half brother had fallen to new lows. Letting a growl slip out, the miko startled and looked at me. Her voice soft, carried over my anger. "Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

"I am fine Miko. The half breed has lied to you." Here she braced herself, he could see it in the stiffening of her spine. She sat before him rigid, and he could see uncertainty in her eyes. The miko closed her eyes, as if to shore up her courage, and then spoke, "What do you mean?"

"You are not mated. And from what you have told me you are not even bonded under human tradition. In bedding you, without marking you or marrying you, he has made you his whore." Here the Miko gasped, and then it hit me – the scent of salt. I watched as a tear tracked down her turned face – she didn't want me to see her tears. A small sob escaped her mouth, and she completely turned away from me, unable to contain herself.

I wasn't sure what to do, I had so little experience in comforting humans, and yet the disgrace brought upon her no female deserved. From what he had seen of the human female and her treatment of her own kit, and that of his ward, he knew her to be a responsible, and caring female. Females were to be cherished, and treated with the utmost respect. They bore the males young, and cared for the pack. When Rin was upset she would cling to his leg and cry, or curl up in his lap. He wasn't entirely certain if any comfort he could offer would be welcomed by the miko. Standing up he walked around the tea service, and sat down next to her. Considering her for a few moments, he reached up and grabbed the miko's shoulder and pulled her back towards him. She offered no resistance, and fell back against his chest. Gently, he wrapped his arm around her, and silently watched her shoulders shake from sobbing as she shed her tears.

After some time, it seemed the Miko would shed no more tears, and had grown quiet. Shifting herself, she pressed a hand against my chest, and lifted herself up. Her cheeks red, and her eyes puffy from crying she turned her face away from me. This annoyed me, twice she had turned her face from me. A female of the pack was to look towards their alpha for comfort, not away from them in embarrassment or shame.

"Miko." Here she looked up, sad and uncertain "Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"You will refrain from hiding yourself from me, regardless of your upset. There is no shame in it, and you are pack. You will not hide from me. At this she struggled not to look away. "Yes, my lord." I brought my hand up and gently wiped a stray tear from her face. She looked so lost, and broken.

"Miko, I will be returning it two days time to retrieve you and my ward. The half breed, by not claiming you has left you unprotected, and vulnerable. By leaving you without his mark to declare you as his, he has left you open to other youkai advances with less than honourable intentions." Pausing he could see her struggle not to start crying afresh. "I will walk you to Kaede's hut, where you will stay with Rin. I will explain the situation to the older miko. You will not be staying here in this hut by yourself." He could see that she was about to protest. "You will not argue with this Sesshomaru."

"But Sesshomaru." My eyes narrowed at her. Eyes down cast she murmured, "My lord, I do not wish to burden you." Grabbing her left wrist, I lifted it to my mouth. Curiously she watched with a strange sort of detachment as I bit down on the inside of her wrist and pushed some of my aura into the open punctures, completing the mark I removed my fangs and licked it – sealing it shut."You bare my mark, as personal pack of this Sesshomaru – you are mine now to care for, and protect. You are no burden Miko." At this, fresh tears escaped down the miko's face. She was clearly upset about what I had said and was struggling with herself. It seemed the half breed had much to pay for, if the Miko thought herself a burden.

After the miko had settled, and composed herself I stood up, and held out my hand to her – she looked up, unsure at first. And then took the offered hand, and lifted herself off the tatami mat. Moving forward, I stepped out of the hut sensing the miko close behind me. We arrived at Kaede's, where I settled the miko, and explained the situation to the elder. Looking at the miko currently talking with Rin, and braiding her hair, I was satisfied that my ward, and the elder miko would keep her distracted until I returned. Standing up, I signaled my leave. Rin came up and gave me a smile, and said good bye. The miko, stood up and walked towards me, hands twisted together in front of her. I could see she was unsure what to say. "I will return in two days Miko, do not wander." Looking up at me, she nodded her head, and softly said, "Yes, Sesshomaru." Satisfied, I turned and walked out of the hut, and left.

Thinking back, shortly after I had arrived back at the western palace with the Miko, and my ward it tow, I called for Jaken to meet me in my study. I had left the miko, and my ward with one of my servants to settle them into their quarters. When Jaken arrived in my study, I informed him that he was to seek out my half brothers' whereabouts, and discover what he was occupying his time with. Now it seemed I had my answers, looking back down at the missive my eyes flickered red. According to the missive, Jaken had discovered Inuyasha further east from the village – and mated to another hanyou.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading it. Cheers.

Chapter 2

My anger was overwhelming. My idiot brother had gone and mated another, after misleading and abusing his chosen. The hanyou had brought further shame to the west, and had broken many rules regarding inu youkai pack law. He had lied to the miko, abandoned her, and had failed to provide for her needs. In addition, after I, the alpha of the pack had provided consent for him to take the miko as his mate, he had gone behind my back, and mated another without my consent.

I now understood why Inuyasha's disappearances had become longer, and more frequent, until finally he'd disappeared. Inuyasha, having mated the hanyou would have been unable to resist the instinctual pull of the mating bond. In that moment all I could do was visualize the many ways I was going make the hanyou suffer.

Closing my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I was going to have to tell the miko, she deserved to know the truth. It had been almost two weeks since Rin, and the miko had arrived at my home. Rin of course was happy to return, and had settled in well. The miko on the other hand, had been reserved, and had taken to splitting her time sequestering herself in the library, and spending time with Rin. I had not yet approached her about her responsibilities while residing here as a member of my pack. I had wanted to give her time to settle in, and adjust to living here before I broached the subject. It seemed now would be a reasonable time to address them; I was certain that once I told the miko about Inuyasha, and his whereabouts she was going to require a distraction while she processed, and dealt with the news of Inuyasha's deception.

Standing up, I walked around my desk and out of my study. It was mid afternoon, a few hours before the evening meal. It seemed that now was going to be as good a time as any to approach, and speak to the miko. Rin would still be attending to her lessons, and would be occupied for the next couple of hours. A good time to speak to the miko alone. I walked down to the hallway, opened the door to the library, and walked in to find her curled up on a few pillows in a corner reading.

"Miko." The miko reached for a thin slip of paper, and marked her place – carefully setting the book down, she looked up. "Yes, my lord?"

"I have a few things I need to discuss with you. I would prefer a more private setting for this conversation." She stood up, reaching for her book, and said, "Of course." Turning around I led her back to the private apartments in the west wing were pack resided. The apartments in the west wing of the palace were restricted to pack members only, and would provide the privacy I desired, and knew the miko would need once I had finished speaking with her.

I pushed the large door open, and waited for the miko to walk through. The miko walked in, set down her book on a side table, and walked over to the centre of the room and settled down on a pillow. I followed, and sat down across from her.

"Kagome, in all the time that you spent with Inuyasha – did he ever explain any of the responsibilities that were required of female pack members?" I was almost certain that the answer was going to be, "no", however I didn't know how else to start the conversation.

"I thought back briefly to our first conversation in our apartments shortly after her arrival, the miko had almost tripped over herself the first time I had used her name. She had been bewildered, and slightly shocked, and then had asked why I had used her name, when in prior conversations I had only called her miko.

As part of her introduction to pack rules and youkai society, I had explained how only immediate pack members were allowed the privilege of using each others names, and then only in private. A person was to be referred to by their title in public. At this she had blushed, and apologized for the many times she had called me by my first name in the past. I had promptly dismissed her apology, and told her that it was not necessary. Due to the circumstances at the time the rules had been bent accordingly, as most of her pack at the time we had any association, consisted mostly of humans, or youkai who were to young to know.

I watched her consider for a moment, and then she spoke. "No. Inuyasha never told me that I had any specific responsibilities, other than the ones I took on myself.

"I assumed as much. In inuyoukai pack, each member has a position and is assigned responsibilities based on that position. You were the alpha female of my half brothers pack, and when I claimed you as part of my pack you became the alpha female. The alpha female is responsible for overseeing the well being of the females, the pups, and instilling pack law, and order along side the alpha male.

"In addition, there are a specific set of duties that are required of you as a member of the ruling pack and house of the west that you will be responsible to perform. She listened, folding her hands in her lap and waited for me to continue. "You will be responsible for arranging the daily affairs of the palace as it relates to arranging the staff, organizing, and keeping track of the food stores, and preparing accommodations for arriving guests. In addition, I would like for you to continue as you have with Rin, you are a good mother figure for her, and she is very fond of you. Lastly, I will require you to spend one hour each morning with me, learning about pack rules, it laws and youkai society. If you are willing I would like to begin your training tomorrow, and start first thing after the morning meal.

Smiling warmly the miko answered, "Certainly, Rin is delightful, and I enjoy her company. As for the duties assigned to me, I am more than happy to help." Looking down at her folded hands she continued, "It would also provide me with a way to show my appreciation and gratitude for all you have done for me."

"As I have stated before Kagome, it is my duty as the alpha to provide, and take care of my pack mates. However, I understand your need to show appreciation, . . . you are welcome." Now came the difficult part, I had to tell her about Inuyasha.

I still couldn't understand my bastard half brothers thought process when it came to females. First, he had fallen in love with the miko Kikiyo, who did not accept his demon nature. Then he had taken to following that dead reincarnation, made of clay and soot around until her body had finally broken and crumbled back into dust. And then after having secured the miko Kagome's affections, had promptly tossed them aside for an unknown hanyou. It made me wonder if my half brother wasn't somehow mentally inhibited in some way. While Kagome was human, she was powerful as a miko. And not only that, she had many characteristics that made for a good mate. It was one of the reasons I had given my consent so readily when the hanyou had approached me about mating the miko. She would have born Inuyasha pups that would have been more powerful, than himself. Youkai respected one thing above all in society, and that was power.

"Kagome, there is one other thing I must tell you. Here, I internally grimaced, – I was not thrilled with the idea of being the bearer of more bad news to the miko. "I had Inuyasha's whereabouts investigated by my retainer Jaken." The miko's response was immediate, she tensed – the relaxed posture she had assumed moments ago vanishing under what she assumed was going to be bad news. "Jaken found Inuyasha; he was located approximately 20 miles further east of your village, and was discovered to be mated to a hanyou."

I watched her face drain of colour. I could see the inner turmoil in her eyes – she gave no other indication or outward response that she was in distress. It was almost as if she were frozen. It was a few more minutes, and then I smelt it, the scent of rain and her tears. Just as the scent had reached my nose, the miko had withdrawn and was standing, half turned away from me before I realized her intent, and my hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going Kagome?" The miko was openly sobbing now, unable to withhold her tears, or contain her sadness."Please Sesshomaru, please. . . just let me go." She still had her back turned to me. It was unacceptable, this time she knew what it meant to turn away, she was openly defying her alpha. I felt her try to pull her wrist away from my grip, and that's when I felt some of my control slip. I let out a low rumble. "Turn around Kagome, now." I watched her hesitate, and my control slipped further. I tugged on her arm, and caught her off balance – catching her fall, I pinned her against the floor with her arms above her head.

Eyes tinted a deep shade of red, I growled at her. "You are pushing against the limits of my control Kagome. I told you that as a pack member you were to seek comfort from your alpha; by turning away from me you are rejecting that care, rejecting your alpha." It was difficult for me to control my instincts. My logical half knew that the miko did not intentionally mean to defy me, she had not spent as much time amongst demons as Rin had – however, her actions still riled my baser self. Youkai were ruled more by action, than words. It was easier to lie with words, whereas it was almost impossible to deceive with the body. The sooner I tutored the miko in the ways of youkai, the quicker she would understand how it was her actions, her body language, and not so much her words that spoke to a demon.

The miko had her head turned to the side, with her eyes scrunched shut – tears still running down her face. Leaning down, I gently licked the tears from the side of her face. It was a gesture of comfort, and acknowledgement of her pain. Regaining control, I released her arms and gently picked her up and placed her in my lap. Leaning down close to her ear, I whispered, "You are safe Kagome, no one is here to judge you." The miko attempted to curl in on herself, and cried harder. I knew what plagued the miko. After years of listening to Inuyasha degrade and erode her self worth, and then to be confronted with the knowledge that he had gone and mated another, it had left the woman in his arms feeling worthless.

"I'm sorry." It was barely above a whisper, but I had heard her. "It hurts . . . what am I supposed to do?" At this she broke into fresh sobs, burying her face in my chest, and dug her hands into the front of my haori. I heard what the miko left unsaid. I had learned shortly after joining her group, that the miko was from the future and had used the well just outside of the village to transverse between the two times. After the defeat of Naraku, the well had stopped working, and had left her stranded in a past that wasn't hers. She had lost her family, and now that Inuyasha had left her, she felt alone, vulnerable, and without purpose. I looked down at her considering quietly, while gently running a hand down the length of her hair. I had declared her as part of my pack, she belonged to the west. She had a permanent home here, a proper alpha to care for her, the kit, and Rin to look after. It would take some time but, she would learn what it meant to be part of an honorable, and trustworthy pack.

Reaching for her left wrist I lifted it up to my lips, and licked the mark. It was a way to reaffirm my claim, and let her know that she belonged to the west, and to me. "You belong to my pack Kagome, and while I understand that pack can never replace your family in the future, it is your home now."

I could feel her nod against my chest. I continued to run my hand through her hair, rumbling low in my chest. Eventually I felt her crying stop, and her tight hold on my haori slacken. The miko had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Being careful not to jostle her, I stood up and carried her to her room. I gently laid her down on the futon, and pulled the furs up around her. Stepping out of her room, I summoned a servant and told her to stay with the miko, and to attend to her needs should she require anything upon awakening. Satisfied, that the miko was taken care of, I left the apartments and walked back to my study.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Many thanks, for your follows, favorites and reviews. Happy reading.

Chapter 3

Lifting the sake cup to my lips, I let my gaze, and thoughts wander. The miko had been understandably subdued at the evening meal. As she had taken her seat at the table, her scent had permeated the room, and carried with it the lingering scent of sadness. She had eaten quietly, and nodded occasionally, listening to Rin tell her about what she had learned in her lessons that day. After the meal was finished, she had asked to be excused, and quietly left the dinning room. I knew the miko needed some time to herself to process her thoughts. It was likely that the miko sought the baths, as it had become her habit to seclude herself there when she wished to be alone.

I had retired to our quarters with Rin shortly afterwards. Now that I had pack mates to care for, it had become my custom to spend my evenings with Rin, and now the miko. After Rin had readied herself for sleep she had come and sat next to me. One of Rin's favorite pastimes was to present me with her brush, and have me draw it through her hair. On many occasions, my pup had fallen asleep under such ministrations, and this evening had been no different. Setting the brush aside, I had gently picked Rin up and settled her into bed.

It had been well over and hour, and the miko had not yet returned to our quarters. I was intent on waiting, as I would have no peace until both pack members resided within our private quarters for the evening, and within close enough distance to myself to satisfy my instincts. Setting the sake cup down, I reached for the warmed flask, and poured myself another drink. Just as I set the flask back down on the table the door opened, and in stepped the miko.

I watched as the miko quietly shut the door, and move towards her room. It had become the norm for the miko and I to sit together for a time before retiring for the evening. Sometimes we would talk, and others we would just sit quietly together. I watched as the miko went into her rooms, and left the door open. She then came back out, shut her door and took up a cushion next to me. After sitting quietly for a few minutes, she reached for a cup, and poured herself a small portion of sake. I watched her take a sip of her sake, and sigh.

"I've never been so mortified in all my life. I used to hear stories of married women being left by their husbands in my time. I didn't think that I would ever be one of those women. I feel like such an idiot; how could I have let him take such advantage of me?" Taking a steadying breath, she continued, "And not only to find out he had an affair – but mated someone else."

Setting my cup down, I reached out and took one of her hands in mine. Stroking it with the pad of my thumb, I looked at her and said, "You could not have known. While you are powerful as a miko, you lack the youkai senses that would have told you of my half brothers infidelity towards you. You also did not bare my half brothers mark, so you had no way of knowing. A mating mark is not just for show. It carries with it a bond between the mated pair. If Inuyasha had marked you and had then been unfaithful, your mark would have told you."

Kagome looked down at our joined hands, a thoughtful look on her face, and then she looked up at me. "Could you please explain more about the mating mark, how would a mark tell me about an unfaithful mate? And here she stopped, and looked a bit pained, but continued, "And what about my kit – wouldn't he have been able to smell the change in Inuyasha's scent?"

She was worried her kit had kept something from her, she would be corrected. Her kit was to young to have known. "Your kit is much to young Kagome to have discerned the change in Inuyasha's scent, or to know about mating marks. You must remember that your kit is a kitsune, and while his sense of smell is adequate he does not rely on it the same way an inu does. As for the mark, a mark that is dark, and well formed demonstrates the strength of the bond. A mark will fade if a mate had been unfaithful."

Lifting her hand from under mine, she grabbed the sake flask and refilled my cup. As she poured, she said, "I understand so much more of Inuyasha's behaviour – now that you've explained this to me. I didn't know he had it in him to be so deceitful" Setting the flask down, she folded her hands in her lap, a sad look on her face. "If its alright Sesshomaru, I'm going to retire for the evening." I nodded, and watched as she lifted herself away from the table and walked towards her door. Just before she walked through, she turned. "Good Night."

"Good Night, Kagome." I watched the door close behind her, and sighed. Taking the last few sips of my sake I rose from my seat, and retired to my room. It had been four days since I had taken proper rest, and tonight I decided I was going to sleep. I took off my haori and hakama, and hung them up on the clothes stand. Pulling back the furs, I slipped into bed, and closed my eyes, and willed myself to sleep.

Sometime late into the night, I awoke, and my eyes snapped open. Something was a miss, pushing my aura out I let it envelope the apartments and discovered what had woken me. Kagome was not in her room, and not anywhere in the apartments. Lifting myself off the bed, I walked over to the clothes stand, and pulled on my hakama. Pushing my aura out even further, I searched for the miko. Walking out of the apartments, I walked towards the library – where I felt the miko's aura. Arriving at the library, I pushed the door open. There I found her sitting at one of the tables, reading with a candle dimly lighting the pages before her.

"Miko." At this she started, and a gave a small squeak. She had clearly not anticipated being disturbed, and had startled at the sound of being disturbed. With a hand to her chest, she looked up at me – blushing she averted her gaze. "Yes, my lord."

I let go of the door, and walked into the room. "What are you doing up, and outside of the apartments at this late hour?" Gaze still averted, she responded, "I couldn't sleep. So I decided to come down to the library to read. I didn't wish to disturb anyone." Closing my eyes, I sighed in frustration. The miko's lessons could not start soon enough. She had left the pack quarters as a gesture of thoughtfulness towards its occupants. I was certain amongst humans this would have been considered acceptable behavior. However, within pack – this was not the case.

"Miko, while I understand your desire to be considerate – you will refrain from leaving pack quarters during resting hours. Lifting the book off her lap, she marked her place and set it on the table. "My lord, I don't understand."

Letting out a rumble of frustration I said, "You left the safety of our quarters miko. I woke up to find you missing." I could see the confusion in her eyes, and uncertainty. "Come miko, you will return with me." I watched as she picked up the candle, stood up, and walked towards me. I had her walk past me and I followed her out of the library, back to the apartments.

As soon as I closed the door, the miko set down the candle, and turned back towards me. "Sesshomaru, I. . ." And there I interrupted her, grabbing her wrist I pulled her towards my room. Opening the door, I urged her through and shut it. "Kagome, tell me what you have done wrong."

At this she gave me a confused looked, and stuttered, "Wha. . . I don't know." Her wrist still firmly in my grasp, I leaned down towards her. "Let me rephrase it this way, how have you upset your alpha?" She looked up at me, and I watched her gaze slide past my ear as she considered my words. I watched as her eyes grew wide and she looked back at me, realization dawning on her. Tilting her head to the right she bared her left shoulder, and neck in submission. Leaning down, I pushed aside her hair and pushed my nose into her neck and breathed deeply. Lifting my head away from her neck, I tilted her chin toward me. "Your inability to rely on my half brother as alpha has not done you any favors Kagome. You must learn to think of your alpha first."

Letting go of her wrist, I brought my hand up and lightly traced my thumb under her eye. She looked tired, the circles under her eyes where dark. "How long have you been awake?" Unwilling to meet my gaze, she murmured, "A little while after I retired to bed."

"Look at me Kagome. And what was the reason that you couldn't sleep?" She cringed, and tried to step away. Grabbing her wrist, I pulled her forward, and forced her to look at me. "Kagome." I prompted.

"I,. . . I kept thinking about Inuyasha, and his new mate. I wondered when it was that Inuyasha had marked her. If it was before he used me or after. . .I close my eyes and it's all I see. Inuyasha, happy with someone else." I leaned in and gently rubbed my nose along her cheek, and let my hand run the length of her unbound hair.

"Your worth is not dependent on the hanyou's attentions Kagome. You are not less worthy, or desirable as a mate because of his transgressions against you. I would bid you, do not to think of him at all. It is he who is not worthy of your attentions. The hanyou will suffer the consequences of his actions, and you will have recompense."

Unable to confirm or deny the conviction I had voiced on her behalf, she merely nodded. It was time for sleep, any further discussion on this topic could wait until the miko had rested. I guided her towards the bed and, coaxed her to lay down. "You are tired, and in need of rest. Give me your left wrist Kagome."

She tried to sit up, and I gently pushed her back down. "Your wrist, Kagome." Sighing in defeat, she obediently lifted her wrist up for me. Lifting her wrist to my lips, I sunk my fangs into the mark. I pushed my youkai against her aura, and willed her to sleep. As I removed my fangs, and sealed the mark shut – I watched as her eyes drifted shut, and her breathing evened out into sleep. I rose from the bed, and covered the miko with the furs. Reaching out, I pulled a lock of hair away from her face, and spoke quietly to the empty room. "I do not trust you to take care of yourself in your current condition Kagome, you will submit to my care until I feel you are capable of tending to yourself, and not just the needs of those around you."


End file.
